Sleeping With Sin
by Amaltheia.Del-echo
Summary: Everything is going well in the Phantomhive household. That is until a red eyed cat demon came and interrupted the makeshift peace.  I suck at summaries! Read and review please!  33


"What the _hell _is that?" 12 year old Ciel Phantomhive demanded of his butler, Sebastian. The tall man smirked and shook the small girl who's collar he had a hold of. Her white hair hung down almost to the floor in dirty, curling clumps. Large optics, hued a beautiful, deep shade of red, watched Ciel with curiosity. A pair of fluffy white ears poked out from her head and a long and fluffy white tail emerged from her tattered shorts.

"This, Young Master, is a cat demon." Sebastian replied, dropping the girl to the floor. She landed on the balls of her feet, falling forward until her palms were pressed into the carpet. She crouched like that for a good few seconds, blinking, as if trying to gain her bearings. Her eyes lifted and met Ciel's blue one.

"Does it speak?" Ciel asked, finding he couldn't look away from the demoness's gaze.

"So far, she has not." The butler answered, watching as she jumped onto Ciel's desk and leaned in close to his face. Her pale lids fluttered down, hiding her dark orbs and she sniffed lightly.

"You smell good." Her hand shot out to caress the young boy's neck and a wicked smile played about her pink lips, causing Ciel's face to flush with embarrassment. "So very go-" She was picked up by the back of her shirt and moved away from Ciel in a matter of a second. The cat demon hit the far wall and landed back into a crouching position.

"Owwie, Sebby, that hurt." She whined, rubbing her long, slender fingers over her back gently.

"Please do not look at my Master like that, _Bellalyse."_ Sebastian glared at the girl, deep scarlet eyes flashing.

"I was merely smelling him." She answered, stretching out her form, which was longer than Ciel had previously thought. "And he smells amazing. Have you dabbled in that, Sebastian?" Her words came as a purr, her smile innocent. Ciel's brow furrowed, wondering what the demon meant by 'dabbled'.

"Sebastian, tend to the woman's needs for the night. I am tired." Ciel sighed. "We will deal with her in the morning."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian gave a slight bow.

"Yay!" Bellalyse pounced onto the boy, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "You're so kind Ciel!" Ciel's nose wrinkled as his butler once again forcefully removed Bellalyse from him.

"And give her a bath, she reeks." He added as the two left his bed chambers.

"Oooh, a bath given by Sebby?" Bell purred as she pranced after Sebastian down the long hallway. "Make sure you scrub me extra good3" Sebastian only rolled his eyes.

"I'll draw your bath and fetch you some clothes while you get settled in." He said, showing her into the guest room and entering the adjoining bathroom. Bellalyse 'tsked' as the man left her alone and moved into the washroom.

"Such disgusting clothes." She sighed, removing the rags from her slender body, revealing pale, satin smooth skin She stuck a foot into the water cautiously. A slight purr rubbed against her throat at the hot temperature.

"Warm enough?" Sebastian's voice at her back startled her and she went to spin around, but he grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place. "Such interesting scars on your back." he mused.

"Let me go." Bell said softly, tensing under the man's hands as he ran a finger over the words etched across her shoulders. Sebastian smirked as the younger demon's muscles bunched beneath his touch, releasing his hold on her. She jerked away and moved into the water, sinking down with a contented sigh. Her mind traveled back to Ciel's scent and her lips quirked at the corners. So delicately sweet, yet tainted with the bitter taste of hatred. It hung to Sebastian's clothing as he leaned over and ran a washcloth across her dirty shoulders.

"Mmm..." Bell purred, grabbing the demon's arm. "His yummy scent clings to you." She wet her lips and smiled at the man. Sebastian's eyes darkened.

"You're starving." He noted, voice hard and flat.

"Terribly so. And your Master is such a sweet temptation, I just might give in." As the words left Bellalyse's mouth, Sebastian's hand shot out and closed tightly about her svelte throat as he leaned closer to her.

"I would recommend refraining from trying to taste the Young Master." His voice was calm, but laced with venom. The cat demoness gently pried his fingers from her neck, smiling sweetly as she did so.

"Then find me someone else to feed on."

His scarlet orbs narrowed and he made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, moving away. Bell laughed, taking the abandoned rag and gently beginning to clean her tail.

"Here." She glanced up at Sebastian's voice, finding that he had discarded his tie and loosened a few buttons on his shirt.

"W-what?" Bellalyse stammered, unable to remove her ruby hues from the deliciously pale curve of the butler's neck.

"My master told me to tend to your needs for the night." Sebastian moved forward and knelt next the tub, tugging his collar from his cervix. "This is a need, so take my blood." Bell hesitated and swallowed, closing her eyes briefly.

"You know what happens when demons feed off one another. You won't be able to stop yourself." She warned harshly. "Just go find me a hu-"

"Just do it." Sebastian cut her off, tone annoyed. She paused a moment more before a smile tugged at her mouth. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against the male's neck, slightly parted. Her tongue darted out and she licked the vein, quickly calculating where the best placed would be to bite. Her left arm lifted, her fingers curling around the other side of Sebastian's neck.

"Don't move." She taunted, sinking her fangs into the soft flesh. Bellalyse felt him flinch under her fingers and chuckled softly to herself, feeling his blood run down her chin and drip into the bath water. After a moment, she pulled away, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Look what you did to my bath." She sighed softly, wiping at the blood on her face. Sebastian's blood pooled in her stomach, warming her to the tips of her toes in no way feeding ever had. 'Interesting.' She thought lightly, looking at Sebastian. He had yet to move, eyes close, brow furrowed.

"I told y-" Bell started but was interrupted as he stood quickly and left.

"Well then, what willpower." She laughed out loud and stood, grabbing a towel.

**Next Morning**

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, trying desperately to adjust to the dark. Had Sebastian not come to wake him yet?

"Good morning Young Master." A voice purred and Ciel looked over to see Bellalyse curled up to his side, a grin on her face.


End file.
